battleformiddleearthgoodforcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isengard
Units: Uruk Scouts ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 200 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Uruk Pit. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows '''Uruk Swordmen ' Resources Cost: 250 Command Points: 12 Health: 260 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Uruk Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Uruk Pikemen ' Resources Cost: 300 Command Points: 12 Health: 280 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Uruk Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Uruk Crossbowmen ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Points: 12 Health: 150 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Uruk Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Berserker ' Resource Cost:500 Command Points: 1 Health: 500 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Archers From: Uruk Pit. Level 3 Time Built: 40sek Powers: Use Light mines with their torches 'Wild Men of Dunland ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 160 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Dunland Tavern. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Dunland Axemen ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 160 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Dunland Tavern. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Dunland Axethrowers ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 100 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Cavalry From: Dunland Tavern. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Royal Guards of Isengard ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 6 Health: 450 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Cavalry Time Built: 40sek From: Dunland Tavern. Level 3 'Isengard Wild Wolves ' Resource Cost: Free Command Points: 1 Health: 100 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Wolves Sentry Time Built: Go on the Attack after the dead of previous Wolf This Units Used for Orienting the nearest Enemies and Attacks '''Isengard Wargs Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 10 Health: 300 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Isengard Warg Pit. Level 1 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier Isengard Warg Riders ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 550 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Isengard Warg Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades '''Isengard Warg Archers ' Resource Cost: 700 Command Points: 6 Health: 450 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Spearthrowers From: Isengard Warg Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Battering Ram ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Points: 1 Health: 1000 Strong: Structures, Gates Weak: Swords, Pikes, Cavalry From: Isengard Siege Works. Level 1 Time Built: 60sek ' ' 'Siege Ladder ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 1 Health: 1000 Strong: N/A Weak: Swords, Pikes, Cavalry From: Isengard Siege Works. Level 1 Time Built: 60sek 'Ballista-Ladder ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 1500 Strong: N/A Weak: Archers From: Isengard Siege Works. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek 'Ballista-Catapult ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 500 Strong: Structures Weak: Cavalry From: Isengard Siege Works. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek ' ' 'Explosive Mine ' Resource Cost: 1200 Command Points: 1 Health: 1500 Strong: All Units, Structures Weak: Fire From: Isengard Siege Works. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek 'Isengard orcs Warriors ' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 100 Strong: Ents, Siege Weapons Weak: Cavalry From: Lumber Mill. Level 1 Time Built: 15sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier ' ' 'Isengard orcs Archers ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 60 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Lumber Mill. Level 1 Time Built: 15sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Fire Arrows 'Orc Laborer ' Resource Cost: 10 Command Points: 1 Health: 50 Strong: Ents, Siege Weapons Weak: All Units From: Lumber Mill Time Built: 5sek Heroes: 'Wulf ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 500 Mele Damage: 120 Weapons: Dunland Axe Powers: 1.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 2.lev Destroy Rohan (+100%Damage), 8.lev Captain of Dunland 'Freca the Dunland Chief ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 700 Mele Damage:160 Weapons: Dunland Knife Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +150%Armor), 4.lev I Fight for Saruman (+50%Armor), 6.lev Dunland Knife (+100%Damage), 9.lev Summon Dunglendings (5 Battalion Dunland Warriors, 3 Battalion Dunland Axethrowers) 'Mauhur ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 750 Mele Damage:160 Weapons: Uruk Sword Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +125%Armor), 3.lev Manflesh (+225%Damage +75%Armor), 4.lev Uruk Roar (+25%Damage +75%Armor), 6.lev Bloodthirsty (+50%Damage Killing Orcs of Isengard) 'Ugluk ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 850 Mele Damage: 180 Weapons: Uruk Sword Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+75%Damage +25%Armor) 3.lev Manflesh (+250%Damage +50%Armor) 5.lev Carnage (+150%Damage +150%Armor), 7.lev Uruk Captain, 8.lev Summon Uruk-Hai (5 Battalion Uruk Scouts) 'Grima Wormtongue ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 800 Mele Damage: 180 Weapons: Isengard Knife Powers: 1.lev Wenomous Words, 3.lev Escape (+50%Armor), 5.lev Backstab (+100%Damage), 6.lev Summon Orthanic Royal Guards (6 Battalion Royal Guards of Isengard), 10.lev Corrode Allegiance 'Shagran Uruk Commander in Helm’s Deep ' Resource Cost: 1200 Health: 1000 Mele Damage: 200 Weapons: Uruk Sword Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+75%Damage +25%Armor), 3.lev Uruk Roar (+25%Damage +75%Armor), 6.lev Carnage (+200%Damage) , 9.lev Summon Uruk-Hai (3 Battalion Uruk Swordmen, 2 Battalion Uruk Pikemen, 1 Battalion Uruk Crossbowmen) 'Sharku ' Resource Cost: 1500 Health: 1300 Mele Damage: 240 Weapons: Orkish Sword Powers: 1.lev Leadership (+25%Damage +75%Armor), 2.lev Takes the Wild Wargs, 4.lev Warg Captain, 5.lev Man Eather, 8.lev Summon Wargs (3 Battalion Warg Riders, 1 Battalion Wargs Archers) 'Lurtz ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 1500 Mele Damage: 300 Bow Damage: 280 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 2.lev Cripple, 4.lev Carnage (+200%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Leadership (+150%Armor), 7.lev Pillage (Killing Units with good Resources) 'Saruman ' Resource Cost: 5000 Health: 4000 Mele Damage: 550 Weapons: Wizard Staff Powers: 1.lev Wizard Blast, 2.lev Fireball, 4.lev Leadership (+100%Armor), 5.lev Speech Craft, 5.lev Dominate, 7.lev Lightning Towers: 'Uruk Pit ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 3000 Create Units: Uruk Scouts, Uruk Swordmen, Uruk Pikemen, Uruk Crossbowmen, Berserker. (5 Battalion next level) 'Dunland Tavern ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 2500 Create Units: Wild Men of Dunland, Dunland Axemen, Dunland Axethrowers, Royal Guards of Isengard. (4 Battalion next level) 'Warg Pit ' Resource Cost: 600 Health: 3500 Create Units: Wargs, Warg Riders, Warg Archers. (3 Battalion next level) 'Wolves Sentry ' Resource Cost: 100 Health: 2000 Create Units: Isengard Wild Wolves 'Isengard Siege Works ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3500 Create Units: Battering Ram, Siege Ladder, Ballista-Ladder, Ballista-Catapult, Explosive Mine. (2 Battalion next level) 'Isengard Lumber Mill ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 1500 Create Units: Mordor Orc Laborer, Isengard orcs Warriors, Isengard orcs Archers Resources: 1.lev 20; 2.lev 23; 3.lev 25 'Isengard Furnace ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 1500 Resources: 1.lev 20; 2.lev 23; 3.lev 25 ' ' 'Isengard Armory ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3000 Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Isengard Battle Tower ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 3000 'Orthanic ' Resource Cost:3000 Health:5000 Resources:10 Upgrades: Lightning; Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Ships: '''Corsairs Doom Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Corsairs Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Corsairs Black Ship: Battleship again other ships Corsairs Ballista Ship: Ship as a ballista catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: War Chant: For all Units +50%Damage +50%Armor Palantir: Opens undiscovered place on target Tainted Land: '''All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor '''Wild Men of Dunland: Summon 5 Battalion Wild Men of Dunland (rank 3), 3 Battalion Dunland Axethrowers (rank 3) Untamed: Taken Neultral Units Industry: '''For Furnace +100%Resources '''Freezing Rain: '''All enemies Units lose Leadership +50%Damage +25%Armor '''Rain of Fire: Killing Units, some Heroes and Structures for short time Upgrades: Banner Carrier: For Units 1level to 2level Heavy Armor: For Units +60%Armor Forged Blades: For Units +50%Damage Fire Arrows: For Archers +30%Damage (Special Damage for Structures) Upgrade for Citadel Secret Upgrade